My Valentines Day secret
by starlightyuki
Summary: A Valentines Day Secret. One-shot MattX OC HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


Star: Happy Valentines's day Here A one shot hope you like and Own only the plot and The OC

Flashbacks

_**Lyrics**_

* * *

A Young woman around twenty- one ran down the hall of one of Tokyo's great music company. Her wild brown hair flew behind her as she to one of the recording studios.

The girl open the door and ducked as a pillow came flying at her. " For Christ sake! Ryuu, I'm on time!"

Her producer and old friend, Ryuu Minamoto stood there with his arms crossed and scowled at her. His older twin brother and the girl's sound director, Ryan shook his head as a smile was on his lip.

"Tyson, you said you be here earlier then twelve. What the hell took you so long?" Ryuu said as the girl took her jacket off.

Tyson Kanabara grinned at the twins and held our two heart shaped boxes. "I went to get these for you guys. Happy Valentines Day and Happy Anniversary!"

The twins smiles as they took the chocolate from her. Tyson smiles as she leaned back on her heels. The twins gave her a hug at the same time and kissed her cheeks as Tyson giggled. Today marked the day six years ago when they had gotten their big brake. Back when they were fifteen, they started recording Tyson's song and selling them. Not wanting to get attraction, Tyson decided to make a alter ego, Blazemon, so she could perform and no one would know but her friends and family.

"Hey, are you going to tell him today, Tyson?" Ryan asked as Tyson tensed in his arms.

Biting her lip, Tyson detangled herself from the twins and walked over to the door of the recording both. "Yeah.." She looked over the twins and smiles. "…I don't wanna keep anything from him, I love him."

The Twins grinned at each as she entered the booth. Ryan took a seat in front of the control panels as Ryuu pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

" She here."

"I'll be right there"

Ryuu closed his phone and nodded to his brother. Ryan gave Tyson a thrums-up before he press the recording button as Tyson took a deep breath.

"_**Please, please!  
Can you keep my secret?"**_

_**In the sparkling mirror,  
just what kind of image do I reflect?**_

_**As future waves its inviting hand at us,  
just what kind of things will happen from this point?**_

_**What you see is not everything!" **_Tyson sung as she closed her eyes, imagine her hair turn blond and wilder, letting Blazemon come alive as she bounced to the beat of the song.

_**Looks can be deceiving!**_

_**Even if I become absorbed in something, that's all right. **_  
_**Without getting lost, I wanna try.**_  
_**I want to be honest with my feelings.**_

_Tyson walked down the street with her boyfriend after his concert. Matt had his arm warped around her shoulder and smiled at her. Tyson look up and smiled back then saw recording of Blazemon performing on one of the huge screen in the town square. She griped her shirt a little as they watched the watched the performance. _

_**But there's always one or two little secrets**_  
_**that I'd want to keep to myself,**_

_**my secret that makes my chest slightly ache**_

_**As my wish expands into this and that, **_  
_**just what kind of path am I following?**_

_**Please let me ask you around, guys, **_  
_**just what kind of tomorrow are you depicting?**_

Blazemon panted as she and Matt had finished their duet. Feeling something grip her hand, she looked down and saw Matt's hand holding hers. Blazemon looked at Matt who smiled at her. Blushing, She smiled back as they raised there hands and bowed to the crowed.

**here's no dream that can't be reached by our hands**

Tyson opened eyes to see Matt standing next to Ryuu, smiling as he watched her.

_**Even if I just look around blindly, that's all right. **_  
_**When I become troubled, I don't wanna cry. **_  
_**I want to continue believing in my feelings. **_  
_**But being alone is very painful. **_  
_**That day when I, feeling uneasy, couldn't hold my whines, **_  
_**left some regret in my chest**_

_**Even if I become absorbed in something, that's all right. **__  
__**Facing forward, I wanna try. **__  
__**I want**__** to be honest with my feelings." **_Tyson sung as she smiled back at him.

_**Some day I'll disclose to my loved one **__  
__**my secret that I haven't told anyone else yet, **__  
__**my secret that I have hid quietly in my chest.**_

The boys clapped as Tyson grinned. Matt walked into the recording booth and hugged his firefly. Tyson blushed as her pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"How long have you been here?" Tyson asked as Matt rested his forehead on hers.

"Since the few verses." He answered, slipping his hand into his pocket and grasping something.

" And you knew this whole time?" she smiled as she saw Ryan pulled his little brother out of the studio with him.

"Yeah. Now I need you answer something for me, Tyson." Matt said as her took a step back.

Tyson opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw the blond get on one knee. In his hand was a diamond ring.

"Tyson.." Matt smiled at her." ..Will you marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes as Tyson flung herself into her soon-to-be husband's arms.

"YES!"

* * *

Star: Review Please and happy Valentines Day.


End file.
